


Engineer Jim

by sumiandmiga



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiandmiga/pseuds/sumiandmiga
Summary: This is a drabble I wrote where Jim is an Engineer, just a cute story where they meet at the academy and jim is shy, hope you like it





	Engineer Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute drabble, it's on wattpad if anyone wants to use that  
> I wrote this a year ago and don't know what grammar errors you're in for

Jim joined starfleet, not on a dare, but because he knew they had the best engineering programs and wanted to explore the stars.

He is cripplingly shy, trouble with talking to new people and stutering as well.

He meets this guy on the medical track one day when he goes into the clinic because he burned himself

He starts noticing that he has a couple of the standard year 1 cadet classes with this guy. And starts trying to sit closer and closer to him.

Jim trying to talk to him but stuttering, getting self conscious and fleeing before the cute boy can say anything.

It isn’t until Leonard sits next to him during lunch in the cadet cafeteria, simply putting his tray down and saying “My name’s Leonard McCoy, I’m medical track and you were siting alone.” And eating, expecting jim to respond some how.

After a brief silence Jim grabs at his courage and tries “I-I’m J-Jim Jim Kirk” he looks down face flushing.

“You engineering?”

“Uh yah, y-yes yes I am.”

“Good to know.” He smiles and they have a pleasant conversation that day.

They become good friends over the next few weeks, Jim talks to him a bit more and eventually starts calling him bones. Bones gets in the habit of going to lunch and making sure Jim has left the lab and having him eat something.

They walk to classes together and spend more and more time together, people start thinking they would be a cute couple.

It’s not for another week before Jim finally asks what he’d wanted to since the beginning. “D-d do you want to go to dinner with me? Or get coffee we could just get coffee, that would be good too you know coffee’s good-”

“Sure Jim, that sounds nice.”

“You don’t think it’s going to be weird? And you know I’m asking you on a date right? I’m not just asking if you want a latte I’m asking if-”

“Jim don’t worry, I know what you mean. It sounds nice.” Jim breathed a bit easier.

“You wanna go later today? After your last lecture?”

“I’ve got a three hour clinic shift today after my last lecture.” Jim gets nervous. “But I would love to do it after, getting coffee around 8 at that cafe over there.”

“Awesome, I’m gonna go to class now. By bones.”

When Jim acts giddy and exited during Class Scotty questioned him. And when Jim tells him, blushing furiously, he just gets a lot of “Aye laddie I knew you had it in you to ask that right catch out on a date.” And practically shoves his head down, turning red.

When he shows up at Uhura’s dorm panicking about what to wear she helps, teasing a bit.

The date at the cafe goes well, so does the next one and the dinners after that. Eventually most people on campus know about the engineer at the top of his class dating a med track cadet.

Bones never pushes for sex and Jim is grateful, he told him about what happened on Taurus, what they did to him, and bones just nods, understands and doesn’t push it.

They become so close, more than close, bones learns about Jim’s step father and Jim learns about Bone’s dad’s death.

When Jim has a bad dream Bones is there. 

When Jim can’t find his voice in public Bones helps him.

They go through the academy like that, helping each other, loving each other.

Pretty soon they’re on the Enterprise, Jim is Cheif Engineer, Bones’ is CMO, Scotty is the new captain with Spock as his first officer.

They get married eventually so they get to be posted on the same ship.

“I love you. You know.”

“I love you too Jim.”

And everything is perfect. Bones wouldn’t changs a thing about Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic idea you want I could write it, I like writing for fun and when I have the time I might get to it who knows, what's there to loose and I'm into so many shows like why not


End file.
